Never Lived 'Til Now
by junealii
Summary: Ever since David Rossi meet Emily Prentiss, his life had changed, here's a glimpse of how one woman could change the so called "unchangeable".


**Hello Readers! I'm back! Sorry for such a delay on posting any stories, but I was trying to get situated in at college. I finally got the hang of things and allotted myself a little bit of time for writing. Before I move on, of course, I have to thank my "mom" Kate aka flashpenguin for being the most amazing beta and always keeping me on my toes about writing a new story for everyone. I'm going to try to post as often as I can, hopefully I will get a rhythm going, so I don't starve you of my stories. LOL! Anyways, happy reading! **

**Much Love Alii! **

Dave Rossi had once heard the saying: "Time marches on". As he sat in his study, looking at the numerous pictures of his family scattered across his desk, and adorning the walls, he realized that the saying was all too true. Fingering the photo of his and Em's wedding day, he remembered how beautiful she looked, and how happy he had been. All of his life, he thought he was happy. He couldn't have been because only on that day when Emily Prentiss became Emily Rossi did Dave experience true happiness. Relishing in the memories of their wedding day, it also dawned on him: "Time waits for no man".

David Rossi was getting old, something that he would never want to admit out loud. There was no denying it, it had finally happened. No matter how hard Dave had tried to out run Father Time, no matter how often Father Time had waited on the sideline until Dave stopped to catch his breath before unleashing all the old age he had been saving. Dave knew that it was just like Father Time to wait until Dave was wrestling Mattie in the backyard to pull his lower back muscle.

Hearing the sound of his children's laughter floating through his study window, from the backyard, Dave smiled as his eyes connected with the picture of Mia's birth. He had never seen anything more beautiful, then when the nurse handed his daughter to Emily. Emily had given him a child, a beautiful baby girl, something that he had always secretly wanted but never thought he was going to have. It was a true blessing; an answer to his prayers. Thinking these thoughts, Dave couldn't help but smile when he thought about his little princess.

Dave's eyes shifted from Mia's birth, to the picture of Mattie's. Matthew was a blessing, an unexpected surprise. He smiled as he thought about his fiery son, the chip of the old block. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Matthew was the child that his Nona cursed him with. Matthew was the exact replication of Dave at his age- which everyone prayed the poor boy would grow out of- but Dave saw it as an honor. Emily always said that Mattie was the reason that they took out stock in Geritol. Especially with Emily's spirit and wit -Mattie was going to set the world on fire. Much like Mia, Mattie was the child that Dave always wanted but never thought he would have.

For a brief second, Dave looked at the framed pictures of the team. He thought about Aaron, his best friend, the friend he didn't deserve but was lucky to have. Aaron was the kind of man that Dave had always wanted to be. He thought about Morgan, who reminded Dave of himself when he first started out. He thought of Reid, who has a fire, a passion much like his own. He thought of Garcia who besides his family, brought light into his world. He thought about JJ, the godmother to his children, his angel. He thought about how without the team, Dave would have never meet Emily.

Emily. His sweet Emily. His tesoro. The love of his life. The answer to his prayers- both the good ones...and the bad ones- too. Emily was the woman that Dave always wanted, but knew he never deserved. She was the woman who loved him no matter what he brought to the table.

Dave smiled as he looked down at the black and white picture in his hand. Oh, how his life had changed since he met Emily. She had given him more than he could have ever asked for. His life was finally complete, and he was happy.

"Dave?" Emily's voice called pulling him out of his daydream.

"Yes Cara?" Dave spoke and turned toward his wife.

"I should have known that you would be looking at that," Emily said as she stepped towards her husband. Dave laid down the picture and pushed back his chair before pulling Emily down onto his lap and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I like this one." Emily picked up a picture from their first Christmas together as Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi.

"Me too. You had just found out you were pregnant with Mia, and we both couldn't have been happier."

"I like this one too." Emily returned the picture to its spot before picking up the one beside it. Dave looked at the picture in his wife's hands, and smiled as he thought of the first time Mia saw her little brother.

"What about you Dave? You have all these pictures in your study, which one is your favorite?"

"Honestly Em, I couldn't pick. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Each picture has its own memory that we all cherish."

"That is true, and if we were gonna be able to sit here long enough, I would probably pick them all," Emily said with a huge smile on her face. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dave silently agreed.  
*********

Things had settled down once again in the Rossi household, as Dave sat in his study, looking at the new picture adorning his desk. He fingered the new wood frame and traced the faces of his wife and children. This picture was his favorite, without a doubt.

It showcased the family that he had been rewarded but didn't feel that he deserved. It showcased his beautiful wife Emily, the one who gave him all he had ever wanted, the one who meant more to him than the world. It showcased Mia, his little princess, his star, his beautiful little girl. It showcased Mattie, his little man, his shadow, his son. And it showcased the two newest member of his wonderful family: Aaron David and Jenna Marie- the twins- the children he thought he was too old to have; the surprise children that he had selfishly prayed for but never thought he would receive.

David Rossi loved this picture the most because it showcased his family; it showcased the 5 people who changed his life forever.


End file.
